A Very Possible Christmas What Disney Cut Out
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Why the heck did Kim and Ron kiss under the mistletoe during a Very possible Christmas and not Drakken and Shego. Hmph. Well, that's what I'm here for, folks!


A Very Possible Christmas; What Disney Cut Out

_Why the heck did Kim and Ron kiss under the mistletoe during a Very possible Christmas and not Drakken and Shego. Hmph. Well, that's what I'm here for, folks! _

Shego and Kim fought in the cold, snowy valley of the North Pole, late in the night of Christmas Eve.

Kim had found Ron, _finally, _after searching across the globe for the various escape pods from Drakken's aircraft that could have held her best friend. But none of them did. Instead, he and Dr. Drakken had escaped last minute in the garbage hatch, landing right smack in the North Pole. And after going to London, the Mediterranean, the mountains, the middle of the desert, and in the Amazon rainforest, Kim, _and _her family had found him. If it weren't for the tweebs, who had seen Shego on _X-treme X-mas, _then Kim didn't think she would have _ever _found him. But she did. And she was relieved to have her friend back, on one of the best holidays of the year. Ron had made her Christmas great. For her, _and _her family.

But now, Shego just _had _to interrupt the perfect moment between friends. Kim and Ron, discussing how great this year was compared to the last (in which Ron gave Kim for a present mere _Bueno Bucks_), had to stop, for Shego jumped down from the hilltop above with a threat.

"Are you two finished? _Because I'm not_..." she had said. She ignited her hands, and blasted the two. Ron shrieked and ran away, and Kim jumped, causing the snowman of Snowman Hank behind them to melt from the blast.

Shego threw a kick to Kim's face, but Kim grabbed Shego's leg and threw it back at her. Shego slashed for Kim's head, but Kim ducked. Kim punched, but Shego jumped back.

Above them, on a snowmobile, the director of _X-treme X-mas _watched them, capturing the scene in his hands. He gasped in amazement as Kim tried a round-kick at her enemy.

"_Hey! _A battle roy_al_ fought in the snow reaches of the farthest north. _X-treeeme_!" he had said.

"_Okaaay...aannndddd_...fight!" he said, continuing to capture the scene. Shego and Kim had stopped, and just looked at him as if to say _'who-the-heck-are-you-and-what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?'. _But, Dr. Drakken interrupted _his _vision to say "Nonsense. We were just about to sit down to dinner.", taking his capturing hands down from in front of him.

"Dinner's not extreme!" the director protested.

"Yes it is. _I _made cupcakes!" Drakken spoke, putting his arms around the two girls: his arch rival and his sidekick. Kim had a smile on her face, for who knows why. Was she actually happy that she could see Drakken had broken up a fight and was talking cupcakes? Or was it one of those 'he's-really-creeping-me-out-but-I'm-just-going-to-smile-and-nod' smiles? Shego, on the other hand, had an opposite expression. Her mouth was agape and her eyebrow had twitched. Plus, the question seemed to float in the air: _'If Drakken and Ron had nothing to eat but an old chicken leg from the garbage, how in the world did he manage to get the ingredients to make cupcakes?'_

Nevertheless, Drakken led the girls to the escape pod's entrance. The doorway was glowing a warm, inviting color from the contrast to the white, cold snow. Shego and Kim looked to each other, then to Drakken who kept a warm, yet strange smile upon his face. Kim looked confused. Shego, like always, looked angry.

"After you." he said, to both girls, pointing to the doorway. The girls looked inside. They gasped.

Inside, the escape pod had been cleaned out from all the garbage. And it was decorated with wreaths, a Christmas tree with ornaments, and chairs, all around a roaring, inviting fireplace.

'_And how did he manage to find decorations, too?'_

It was magical.

Shego and Kim found themselves being led inside the pod, and in front of the warm cozy fire, taking off their helmets and letting lose their long, tied-back hair.

"Um...Dr. D?" Shego asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Because..."to the people far and near..." he began, going under the 'mistletoe' and wrapping around it a red ribbon.

"Snowman Hank brought holiday cheer!" Ron finished with him. He wore some kind of blue sock on his head.

"This is...this is...I don't know what this is!" Kim said, starting out with a smile but eventually fading into having a confused, awkward expression. She rubbed her head. Dr. Drakken simply held his hands together and smiled. He was planning something mischievous, one could tell.

He pushed Kim and Ron together, and backed away.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" he sang, continuing to back up. He had, in fact, pushed them under.

"Well..._really_ it's some old parsley I found in the dumpster but..._oh!" _Ron said, only to be cut off by Kim, who gave him a peck on the cheek. Rufus '_aww'_ed by the fire, wearing a tiny Santa hat that seemed to appear from nowhere.

Ron held his cheek and waddled away with a half-smile, his mind racing.

'_Kim just kissed me! Oh, God, Kim just kissed me! I can't believe she just kissed me! It was just on the cheek, yes, but Kim just kissed me!'_

"Kimmie!" Kim's mom called. "Are you okay?"

Kim ran to her mother and hugged her, and Kim's dad, Nana, and brothers appeared from behind Mrs. Dr. P.

"The Possible's! Join us, won't you?" Drakken asked, greeting his arch rival's family. He wrapped an arm around Kim and her mother, pushing them inside.

"Isn;t that Kimberly Ann's arch foe?" Nana asked her son, Kim's dad.

Drakken, hearing from behind him, turned around with a lost face.

Kim's dad just chuckled in his deep voice. "_Tis' _the season!"

His small set of words seemed to give so much reason.

Dr. Drakken sat around the campfire in a circle. Next to him was Shego, then Ron, Kim, Jim, Tim, and finally Kim's mom. They had all settled as Kim's dad and Nana were just coming in.

"Of course," Drakken defended himself, and his reputation. "Once we enter the New Year, the truce is over. I'm going to open a bag of freak on _all _of you!" Ironically, his voice was cheerful.

Shego, sitting in front of the campfire and watching her boss the entire time, thought to herself.

'_This...is so strange! Why is Dr. D acting like this? He's so peppy! Well sure, I guess he's enough of a douche to act this way, all merry for Christmas, inviting Kimmie and her family inside a decorated garbage pod off his failed experiement, giving out cupcakes and 'Seasons Greetings'...ugh. But why did he have to act like this, still? Am I _seriously _working for this guy? _This _one? The guy raising his arms up in the air like it's freakin' the day that will never come? The day that he will rule the world and celebrate it with the people that supposedly hate him? Am I _seriously _the only one who is freaked out by this?'_

Shego stopped her train of thought and looked at her boss.

'_Look how happy he looks. He never looks like this..._ever_. And that Christmas gift he gave me was so sweet...the card, and everything. It was so sweet.'_

Shego remembered the note she was given on her vacation, along with the surprise that her vacation had been already _paid for. _

_Shego,_

_Just my way for saying thanks for a super year and Merry Christmas._

_Yours and evil,_

_Dr. Drakken_

'_And I didn't _have _to go and save him. I was on my break, but I did it anyway. His voice on the phone sounded so lost, and scared.' _Shego remembered.

"_Um, hello Shego, Dr. Drakken. I hope you're having a nice vacation...uh, when you get the chance, could you GET UP HERE TO THE NORTH POLE AND SAVE ME! PLEASE, ITS COLD AND WINDY AND DARK, AND WE'VE GOT NOTHING TO..._THAT'S MY CHICKEN!" Beep.

Shego remembered raising an eyebrow at that last part. And had he said we? Shego seriously didn't expect to be saving the _bufoon_, as well. Her boss, of course. But why of course? Just because he was her boss? Or was it more...?

_No. _What the _hell _does it mean, for there to be _something more. _Something more _what_? Another reason why she would save her boss? Why did she keep calling him that: her _boss_? Why couldn't she just say his name?

_Dr. Dra...Dr. Drakk...Dr. Drakken! His name is Dr. Drakken! _

But why was it so hard? Was Shego trying to convince herself that she saved him because he was _her boss_? What did his name mean to her? Certainly not the same thing as her _'boss' _meant to her. It was like Dr. Drakken was someone completely different. Her _boss_ was the person who desired global domination more than anything. Dr. _Drakken_ was the man, standing in front of her, with a cheery, non-evil smile on his face. Or _were _they truly the same? No. No they weren't. Shego was sure of it. He had some Jekyll-and-Hyde thing going on. It was the only solution.

And besides, Kimmie could have saved him and the buffoon. And she _had _came nearly _minutes_ after Shego arrived.

_It was almost like a contest, competing on who would save their..._

Shego stopped thinking. What was she going to say? She couldn't say _'boss'_, because Ron wasn't Kim's boss. Ron was Kim's friend and sidekick. She was _Drakken's _sidekick, he her _boss_. So what would have worked for both of them? Friend? Shego did _not_ feel comfortable calling Dr. D her...friend. Or was she?

The whole concept was giving Shego a headache.

'_Yes. The only reason I came to save him was because he was my boss. Even if I _was _on vacation, even if I _was _off the clock, it still had to do with the fact that our relationship was a boss/employee one, and it would have come in handy later, or would have benefited me in the job. Maybe he would have given me an even longer vacation to make up for my lost one? And...'_

Shego stopped, remembering her previous thoughts.

'_Wait...did I just think about our _relationship_? Since when am I questioning our _relationship_? Ugh!'_

Drakken sang above the gathering of Possible's family, Ron, Rufus, and his agonized sidekick.

"Who wants _cupcaaaaaakkeesss?_'

"Ooh, me!" Ron, Jim, and Tim shouted first. Rufus squealed in delight. Kim raised her hand for one, too. Drakken held out a tray and everyone took one. Kim's mom, Kim's dad, Kim's Nana...

"Shego, won't you have one?" Dr. Drakken offered to the only person not eating one of his creations.

Shego looked at the batch of vanilla and chocolate mini-cakes with pretty icing and sprinkles. The cupcakes, the decorations, the fire, the tree, Dr. D's glowing smile...Shego didn't know what to make of it. She had to give props on Kimmie's previous words, for she now seemed to share the same thought.

"_This is...this is...I don't know what this is!" _

"Um...that's okay, Dr. D. I _am _your sidekick; I need to keep in shape."

Dr. Drakken frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure _one cupcake _wont wreck your diet, Shego. It's _Christmas! _Please have one..._for me_?"

Did he _have _to say those last two words?

"Ugh..._fine_." Shego said, taking a chocolate cupcake with green icing and little Christmas tree sprinkles on them.

She took a bite.

'Actually_,_ _these aren't half bad.' _Shego thought.

Hesitantly, Shego ate the rest of the cupcake, along with everyone else. Shego looked at Dr. Drakken. She couldn't help feel this strange sensation in her mind. She didn't know what it was. Before, she argued to herself the simple act of what to name this man before her. But this feeling she had now-it was almost like...like a very subtle peace inside of her. Anger, sarcasm, revenge, and evil all went away. Shego figured it was the magical spirit of Christmas in the air. But she was just _so_ focused on Dr. Drakken. It wasn't just the feel of Christmas in general. It was something more pinpointed than Shego thought. After a while, Shego realized how she had been _staring _at Dr. Drakken. But it didn't matter, now. Because he was staring at her too.

They probably stood like that for a good minute before breaking their gazes. They had broken their gaze because Ron shouted out to them;

"_Now _look who's under the mistletoe!"

Shego and Drakken looked up. It wasn't a joke. There it was, that little fake mistletoe dangling above their head, as Ron laughed at his little thought of 'revenge' for Drakken's act earlier. The very tip of the red ribbon just barely touched the top of Drakken's head. It mocked him, touching his black hair left and right.

"Huh?" Drakken muttered, pretending to be clueless to this awkward situation.

Shego realized that she wasn't looking at her boss. She was looking at Dr. Drakken. Heck, she was looking at Drew Lipsky. And his awkward expression lifted so many memories and feelings inside Shego she thought she was going to explode.

"Um...heh...uh..." Drakken tried, scratching the back of his head. He didn't even protest. He just lingered, waiting for the moment to pass.

Shego placed a non-glowing, un-sharpened, for once _gentle _hand on Drakken's cheek. He gave her a look, trying to read her mind. It looked as if he was trying to talk telepathically with Shego. He wanted to say _'What are you doing, Shego?'_

Shego ignored his gaze, and without thinking inched her head closer to Drakken's, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Very unlike her.

Drakken froze as his beautiful sidekick...his beautiful _Shego _actually _kissed _him. And she wasn't being brainwashed, or mind controlled, or anything of that matter. It wasn't a clone, and she wasn't manipulated. The _actual _Shego...the _real _Shego had just _kissed _him.

Drakken blushed ferociously as Shego inched away.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and the rest of Kim's family all stared in utter shock of what had just happened.

"This is the weirdest Christmas _ever_!" Kim's younger brother Jim said.

"Hoo-shah." Kim's other brother, Tim agreed in his odd saying.

Oh yes...it was a weird Christmas indeed.

_End. _


End file.
